Scrabble
by JayJe
Summary: Morgan wants to ask a girl out, but he's scared of how she'd respond. He's used to dancing and other stuff with girls. Never forming a serious relationship. Now he wants to, and the girl in question happens to be one of his best friends. Can he do it?


_Hi! This is my second story on here. The other one is quick, so you can read it really fast if you want to (Please?). I wrote this one because I was bored yesterday (When am I not?). It has my favorite pairing Morgan/Prentiss. Although, I love to read others (with Prentiss). _

_I'm writing another story for a friend on here. I'm about to finish chapter 3. If you have any suggestions on what could happen, please tell me. It's about Time Travel. Should be interesting. _

_I'm not the best author and this was unbetaed. So do forgive any mistakes that are here. They are unintentional and I take full responsibility. _

**_If Morgan seems OOC, remember, he doesn't ask girls OUT, he asks them to dance and yaknow. So, I think his personality is just fine. He's new to this. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: If I owned Criminal Minds I would be the happiest girl alive. AND I'd have A.J. Cook and Paget Brewster guest star in every episode. Much like Kristen did in the first season. _**

_Read on and enjoy! :)_

**Scrabble**

"GO! Ask her to dance." Garica said before taking a sip of her drink. "Simple."

Morgan watched the occupants on the dance floor. "I can't do that, Baby Girl." Morgan turned in his seat to look at her.

"And why not?"

"What if she says no?"

Hotch and Rossi came back from the bar with their drinks in hand just in time to hear the end of their conversation. Rossi smirked, "Is the 'Ladies-man' afraid to get a lady?"

"You're one to talk." Morgan glared at the older man. "Seeing as how you've had how many wives? And NOW you're afraid to get another girlfriend?"

He rolled his eyes before sitting down. "At least I've had someone."

"I don't see why you can't just ask her for a dance."

"Says the man who was with the same woman for the past 20 years. Really, when was the last time you asked a girl to dance?" He said with an emphasis on 'you'.

Hotch remained silent. Then he stood up and walked up to a blonde across the room. The girl nodded and took his offered hand. They proceed to walk to the dance floor.

Back at the table the three remaining people starred wide-eyed at the event that just occurred. Garcia's mouth opened a few times before any words came out. "Did that really just happen?"

Morgan blinked and then nodded. "That man is full of surprises."

Garica's eyebrows shot up when she remembered why Hotch left. She punched him in the arm while saying, "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN!"

A few patrons turned in their seats to look at her for a few seconds before turning back to their previous activities.

"I've never had a serious relationship, I don't know how to do this."

"Just go with it."

"What if she says no?"

"It's just dancing. You're asking her out after."

"What? Since when?"

"You don't need to be a Profiler to figure that one out."

"Okay." He paused. After looking at his hands for a few more moments he turned back around to watch the object of their discussion. "What if I get called on a case while we're on a date. What if she doesn't like my line of work? What if-"

"Derek Morgan, do you listen to what you say or do you just speak to be heard?" Rossi sighed. "Now you're just making excuses. Seriously, it's Emily. If you get called for a case, she will too. If she doesn't like your line of work, she has some serious problems considering she does the same thing. Stop making this complicated."

"Okay. Lets do this." He grabbed Garcia's drink and took a huge sip before standing up. "Uggh, how do women drink that stuff?" Then he turned and walked to the dance floor.

Since he had his eyes on Prentiss, he never noticed JJ's smile and wink at Garcia behind him. Their plan was finally in effect.

Meanwhile Morgan was just standing at the edge of the dance floor watching Prentiss. Her hips swayed to the beat. Her eyes were closed. The thin layer of sweat on her forehead glistened in the strobe lights. And her lips where curled up slightly. He kept thinking that he wanted to be the one to put the smile on her face, but would he be able to?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a brunette smiling at him. "Want to dance?"

It took him a few moments to decide between carefree dancing or the possibility of being turned down. He opted for the former. "Sure." He took her hand and led her to the center of the floor were other girls soon flocked around him. Much to Prentiss' disliking who opened her eyes and was watched the action take place.

"What is he doing?" Garcia continued glaring after Morgan walked off with another girl.

"Being Morgan."

"Well then, two can play at that game."

"Garcia." He stern look did nothing to appease the Tech Analysis. "Don't meddle in their love lives."

"Watch me, Sugar Plum." The venom in her eyes and voice sent goosebumps up Rossi's arms. "Just watch me."

A little while later Hotch returned followed shortly by Morgan. They just finished that round of drinks when JJ and Prentiss returned to the table.

"Hey guys, I'm beat. I think I'm going to call it in for the night." JJ said and turned to Preniss. "Since your car is still in the shop, do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

Garcia kicked Morgan causing him to yelp. When all heads turned to him he quickly made up an excuse. "Actually, I could take Prentiss. She's on my way home anyways."

"Only if it's okay with JJ." When JJ smiled, and jumped for joy inside, Prentiss turned back to Morgan. "Great."

"It's settled. Monday should be fun." JJ said.

"What?" Morgan and Prentiss turned and said.

"Nothing."

It was then that Morgan realized what he got himself into and exactly what everyone was laughing at. He groaned in annoyance. They set him up.

At least Reid was in the corner with his Star Wars friends and wasn't there to witness what just happened. If he even understood.

"Do you, uh, want to come up? For coffee? It should help the hangover you're going to have tomorrow." She asked.

"Not gonna get a hangover. I only had two beers. But I'll still join you." He looked into her brown eyes while smiling slightly.

"Oh, okay. I thought you had more than that."

"Oh? Were you keeping tabs on me?" His smile grew as a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"No, I just figured."

"Oh yeah." He laughed at her discomfort. "And just how many did Ms. Prentiss have?"

She lifted her chin. "None, I wanted to make sure I didn't trip and make a fool of myself while dancing."

"Oh," His eyebrows rose. "so you're one of those girls."

"WHAT? No. That's not-"

"Relax. I get it. I just like making you uncomfortable. I've never seen this side of you."

"You haven't seen a lot of sides of me."

"Am I ever going to see anymore of them?" He asked kind of shyly.

Her smile grew as she unbuckled her seat belt. "You never answered my question. Are you gonna come up?"

He watched her for a second, debating if he should call her out on changing the subject or not. Then he too unbuckled his seat belt. "Yeah sure, I have nothing better to do."

They got out of his truck and walked up 2 flights of stairs until they reached her apartment.

When she walked past him to unlock her door he could smell her vanilla scented hair.

Her apartment was neat to say the least. Also a little empty. There wasn't many decorations or furniture. Nothing that screamed 'home'. To Morgan it looked like an apartment from a magazine. "Nice place."

"Thanks. It's not much, but I'm not here most the time so it doesn't really matter. Would you like coffee now?"

"Yeah." He watched her open a cupboard and noticed everything is childproofed. He didn't think she had a child, but he didn't really know a lot about her. "Why do you have everything childproofed? You don't have a kid I don't know about do you?" He laughed. Although, he could see her having kids one day. Preferably his.

"No." She smiled back at him. "I watch Henry here sometimes. And when I'm home I sometimes watch my neighbors 13 and 6 year old. We play games most the time though, seeing as how I don't have any toys."

"You have games? What kind?" Now he was curious.

"Lots." She said while continuing to make the coffee. "You can check in the closet around the corner if you really want to know."

"Well," He said with a defiant smirk. "Let us see what kind of games Emily Prentiss plays."

"Okay." She challenged back. "Lets."

She leaned on the counter while watching him open and rummage through her closet.

"I spy Uno. Simple, I didn't know you were easy." At her shocked look he continued before she could say anything. "Twister. Flexible, I wonder why." He didn't even turn around to see her reaction to that one. "Yet, I spy Scrabble. You like a challenge. You are a very confusing woman, Ms. Prentiss."

"You can't profile me based on those games, Mr. Morgan." She decided to tease him back with the name calling. "Uno is for when Bree is over. She's six. Twister, I'll have you know, I spin the wheel. Bree and Todd play. And Scrabble is something Todd and I play. That kid is like a miniature Reid. I'd like to see them play Chess together." She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well then. Lets see how good you are with words."

"Fine, I'll get the coffee while you set it up." She turned back around to finish getting their coffee ready, while Morgan got up to retrieve the game and set it up.

"So," He started. "What does the winner get?" He watched her closely while setting up the board. He knew the moment he saw the game in the closet what he needed to do.

"I don't know. The loser buys coffee for a week?"

"That's all? Really, I want something better than that."

"Oh, and what makes you so sure you're going to win?"

"Trust me." He took his coffee from her and followed behind her while they went over to the game.

He set his coffee on a coaster by the couch as he waited for her to look at the game. When he heard her gasp he smiled.

She stood staring at the board when he came over and took the coffee from her hands. "So, you haven't answered my question."

Her eyes continued to remain glued to the pieces on the board that read "Will you go out with me?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Love it? Hate it? Do you know how happy you'll make me just to see a review? But don't feel obligated. :)_


End file.
